That Family
by SomethingMoreCreative
Summary: The Giant War has just ended and Jason wants something that he doesn't have. One-shot. Major Jasper. Mild Percabeth.


**A/N: Hey! I found this on my laptop and I just couldn't help posting it. This is the first one-shot I've ever done from Jason's POV. I never liked Jason in the books, but somehow this just hit me and I couldn't stop typing it. Anyway! I hope you like it, and maybe I got Jason's character right!**

**P.S. I'm working on this gigantic Percabeth one-shot (like 5,000 words right now) and hopefully I can finish it soon!**

**Happy reading!**

Jason was turned the opposite way, listening to Jupiter/Zeus with his arm around Piper. He honestly didn't care what was being said right now, (he wasn't listening anyway) and he had his head tipped toward hers, biting and nuzzling her neck and shoulder every few seconds.

Without warning, he heard, "_Percy!"_

He was shocked to hear a scream so filled with desperation and fear, and he couldn't help but think that maybe the battle _wasn't _over.

Jason lifted his head from Piper as they both spun around.

Sally Jackson Blofis was running through the carnage from the battle, shoving people out of the way, and sprinting toward the demigods.

Jason smiled suddenly. Even though jealousy and envy were eating at him right now, he couldn't help but think that if anybody in the world deserved a mom like Sally, it would definitely be Percy Jackson.

Percy looked bewildered at the sight of his mom (Jason was too. How did she manage to get here?) but then the biggest smile broke out onto his face.

Annabeth was smiling too, and she managed to untangle herself from Percy before Sally tackled him with a hug.

"Mom."

Percy said that one word before he broke down into tears. He buried his face into Sally's shoulder and sobbed.

Jason looked around at his friends, and they looked just as surprised and upset as he felt. Jason hadn't known Percy that long, but they had been through so much together in the past few months and Percy had just brushed all that stuff off with a sarcastic remark and a smile. It just… Jason didn't really know that Percy could cry. Even when they had pulled them out of Tartarus Percy had just grinned, shook his hand, and asked if he could have some food and a shower. Percy had become one of his friends, and it made Jason feel a little sick to watch him be so upset.

But, Jason amended, Percy Jackson deserved to cry.

"Oh gods…" Piper murmured.

Jason tilted his head back down and kissed her jaw softly, "That will probably be me in a few hours."

He felt her one of her hands thread through his hair while the other pressed against his back. "What?" She said.

"I'll probably break down in a few more hours. It hasn't really hit me yet." Jason let his hands drift down to her hips so he could pull her completely against him. He voiced his next thoughts without hesitation, "I love you, Pipes."

She made a sound that was caught between a laugh and a sob, "Oh Jason… I love you too, Sparky."

He grinned against her skin, "Kiss me?"

She pretended to gasp, "What? Jason Grace defying his rule against PDA?"

"I don't have a rule about it." He pretended to grumble, but his smile never faded. "And give me a break. I just saved the world. Kiss me."

Before he could say anything else, Piper pulled his head up to hers and kissed him like she had never kissed him before.

His knees were weak. He never wanted to let go of her.

Piper's lips stopped moving against his and she pulled back with a jump when somebody threw their arms around them.

Leo stood there with an impish grin when Jason opened his eyes. He smirked at the look on Jason's face and said, "Well, lovebirds, looks like we made it through."

"It looks like it, Repair Boy." Piper said, moving one of her arms from Jason's neck to throw it around Leo. "It looks like it."

Jason looked back over to Percy and Sally. As he watched, Percy leaned up from his mom's shoulder and grabbed Annabeth. He pulled her into the hug, and Sally wrapped her arms around the both of them, rocking them back and forth, whispering that they were safe and they were together.

"Pipes?" Jason said suddenly.

"Yeah, babe?" She answered. He could tell when he looked at her that she knew he had been watching Percy and Annabeth and Sally.

"I want that." Jason said.

Piper smiled and started to open her mouth, but Leo spoke first.

"What?" He said.

Piper answered first. "A family." She leaned over to Jason and kissed him again, "I want it too, Jason, and by the gods, we're going to have one."

His grin widened, "Deal."

Leo broke him out of their moment when he whined, "I want a family too."

Piper's smile was brilliant. "You'll always be part of our family, Repair Boy. Who am I going to get to fix my dishwasher when it breaks?"

They all laughed loudly and Jason clapped him on the back. "Yeah, Leo. You are part of our family. You can live in the apartment above our garage."

Leo shrugged, but Jason couldn't get over the look Piper was giving him. "Fine by me, but it will be the sexiest garage you have ever seen."

All three of them were laughing so hard, and hugging each other so hard, they almost missed the other guy running toward Sally.

"Percy! Sally! Annabeth!" He yelled as he ran to them.

Percy looked up. His eyes were red, but he looked happier than Jason had ever seen him. His eyes widened as he said, "Paul?"

The guy didn't hesitate as he wrapped his arms around all three of them.

"Gods, Sally. Where did you learn to run like that? I thought I would never catch up." He said.

Jason laughed along with everyone else about Paul's comment, and he didn't realize he had tears in his eyes until Piper gently wiped them away.

He turned to look at his two best friends, the two people he had been through the most with, the two people he loved _unconditionally, _and he smiled. He didn't need to want a family because he had one right in front of his face. Leo and Piper were his family, and he wouldn't ever let them go.

And even though all of the gods were watching, and even though Jason normally liked to keep his emotions in check, he threw his arms around the both of them right there and hugged them to him.

"Guys, I love you." He said. His voice broke.

"Aww, man, don't cry…" Leo said, and then he sniffled. "Great. Now I'm crying. And I don't even have a girlfriend."

Piper laughed at them, but her eyes were just as watery, "It's okay, guys. It's okay. I'm here. We're together. Everything is okay."

Jason nodded against her and let his tears fall.

He figured if Percy and everybody else could cry, he might as well too.

And it felt good. Knowing that they had won felt good.

Actually, it felt _awesome._

In this moment, with Leo and Piper with him, Jason felt awesome. He had a family here and now, and he had them forever.

Leo interrupted their moment, "I really need a shower."

Jason groaned and buried his face against Piper. He slit his eyes open so he could look at Leo, "Really, dude? We had a perfect moment going and you say _that?" _

"Well I don't know what you expect." Leo said with a grin. "This is _our _family we're talking about here."

Jason sighed, but he couldn't hide the smile on his face. As screwed up and dysfunctional as they were, they somehow made the perfect family that each of them needed.

And that's what was important.

**A/N: Hey! Hit the button and leave me a review! Thanks!**

**-SomethingMoreCreative**


End file.
